CHANGES
by lilice
Summary: What happens when your on a plane with your worst enemy and it crashes..when no one else survives except you,him and his matchmaking little brother?
1. Chapter 1

CHANGES

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh nor will I ever, if I did I wouldn't be writing about it...u would see it on TV o.o

………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 1

It was a bright and sunny day, little kids were playing outside, couples hand in hand enjoying the day, students running out of school. It was the last day of school, summer vacation was about to start.

For serenity wheeler it could not have come any sooner. Serenity was a beautiful brunette, average height and always hit on. She couldn't wait to go home and call her brother. Her brother Joey had invited her to go to Domino and stay with him during vacation. Serenity was ecstatic when Joey told her, however her mother was not. She had to beg, plead, and promise to email her mom every SINGLE day.

So here she was, ready to aboard the first flight to Domino.

"Serenity" she heard someone yell.

She turned around to see Mokuba and his brother Seto come towards her. "Hey Mokuba, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Oh you know another of bro's meetings, what are YOU doing here?" serenity laughed, "I live here, im going to visit Joey."

"Oh cool, guess we'll be taking the same plane, hey wanna sit with me and Seto?"

"Ah...I don't think so, your brother wouldn't want to and by the way you guys are in first class, I'll see you when we land okay?"

"Awwww...hey I know, Seto could upgrade your ticket. We would have invited you to go with us on the KC private plane but its getting fixed."

"No Mokuba, really, its fine" serenity did have her pride ya know, and she felt a bit embarrassed. Standing in front of the infamous Seto Kaiba wasn't the least bit relaxing.

"Please Seto, upgrade serenity's ticket." Mokuba used his sad puppy dog eyes to perfection. Kaiba sneered; "No Mokuba, I don't want to be ten feet near mutts' sister" Serenity was mortified. "Kaiba don't call Joey a mutt, he hasn't done anything to you" serenity loved her brother more than anyone else on earth.

"Seto don't talk about Joey like that, Seto pleasssssseeeee let serenity sit with us" Kaiba was annoyed "NO Mokuba"

"but you know, you do owe me a favor" Mokuba liked serenity; he thought she was nice and pretty. Plus he had a plan. He decided it was time his brother got a girlfriend, his bro would be so much happier. "Fine" Kaiba submitted, he hated arguing with Mokuba and he knew he wouldn't let up.

Kaiba walked over to the front desk. He slammed the ticket on the desk "Upgrade this ticket" the lady looked up and almost had a heart attack, "Mr.Kaiba!

The lady knew about Kaiba's rep and let's just say he wasn't the kind to be sweet on old ladies. "I'm very sorry but we c-c-cant now, purchasing tickets and anything to do with t-t-them, could have been only changed an hour ago, it's too late I'm v-v-very sorry."

"WHAT! How dare you say no to me, I could get you fired and close this whole damn airport" The lady began to tremble and almost fainted.

Meanwhile, serenity and Mokuba were catching up on what they had done since battle city. Mokuba smiled "yea same with me, what the?"

Mokuba than saw his brother yelling at the woman. "Oh my god" serenity ran to Kaiba, serenity hissed at Kaiba "leave the poor lady alone. Im so sorry, please forgive him." The woman recovered her wits and began to upgrade her ticket.

"No child, its ok, it was nothing I'll be alright." Kaiba was pissed off by than. Right than the speakers blasted "Last flight to domino leaving in 1 minute"

Serenity huffed, she looked at her ticket 'oh no' she sat right in front of Kaiba.

Serenity got to her seat. Kaiba did not want serenity in front of him; even though he thought the view wasn't too bad. Serenity kept her gaze on the floor; she didn't want to talk to Kaiba.

"Sooooooo... wasn't the Davinci code interesting?" Mokuba remembered serenity saying it was on of her favorites. He also knew it was one of Seto's favorite author. "No, the book was nothing but nonsense drivel," said Kaiba. Mokuba hissed under his breath 'dam'. Serenity looked up; she loved the book. "No it wasn't, it kept me guessing all the way to the end". Kaiba sneered. "You could tell who it was; I don't expect the mutt's sister to know of course."

Serenity was about to blow. First, he said her favorite book was nothing but 'nonsense drivel' than he called her brother a mutt, AGAIN! "Kaiba just stop, stop calling my brother a mutt, he is more human than you'll ever be" Kaiba laughed, "So wheeler's got guts."

Please put your seatbelts on we are having some difficulties." the speaker blasted.

………………………………………………………………………………

THE END! So what do you think? It's my first fic, trust me it'll get better (hopefully)  please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like it, please tell me why, so I can fix it. Also tell me if I have any errors, I'm a beginner, bear with me v.v I need all the help I can get. Review so I can put up the next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own yugioh. Like I said b4 if I did you would see it on TV and I would have a million dollars to spend in any way I please. OOOO that would be the life  ……………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 2

"Difficulties? What kind of difficulties?" asked Seto Kaiba. The flight attendant rushed over.

"Oh its nothing sir, we seem to have forgotten to put fuel in the airplane before we took off," said the attendant calmly as if this was normal.

" You FORGOT to put more fuel in? How could you forget?" asked the enraged Kaiba getting more furious by the minute.

"Well you see sir, the pilot was in such a rush to be leaving that he decided that the fuel gage was full enough to get to the destination of choice. But as you can see that doesn't seem to be the case," said the attendant starting to panic a bit.

"Yes I can see! Who the hells in charge anyways?" asked Kaiba ready to strangle the attendant.

"He's in the cockpit sir...NO you cant go there!" said the flight attendant trying to stop Kaiba from going in.

"Seto!" said Mokuba running after Kaiba. "No Mokuba, don't go there" said Serenity following Mokuba.

Kaiba knocked the cockpit door furiously. "open up" said Kaiba, continuously pounding the door.

Meanwhile inside the pilot started to panic, "No no no, this cant be happening, its all a dream" he said to himself over and over again. Suddenly he heard a bang. Kaiba had kicked himself in. "What's going on?" he asked, trying to size up the situation.

_erwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnn_, the plane started to go down.

You could hear the wind tearing up the exterior of the plane , the hysterical cries and screams of the passengers and the prayers, knowing it might be there last day on earth.

The plane continued to go down, crashing on an island near the ocean yet very far from domino or any visible place anyone could recognize.

Death was in the air, were there any survivors?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sorry to state, but sadly I still do not own yugioh nor anything related to it, I just own this plot. :'(

Chapter 3

The island was surrounded by water on all sides. There were an abundant amount of trees, flowers, shrubs and animals all over the place. There was a commotion of animals screeching and howling.

The plane had crashed in the middle of the island. "Mokuba!" yelled Kaiba. "Mokuba where are you?" Kaiba had survived with only a slight gash on his forehead. Kaiba began to get very worried that his brother, his only family, might be dead. However, he wouldn't let himself think that way.

"Argh...oh my head!" said a voice very near were Kaiba was standing. "Mokuba? Is that you?" asked Kaiba. Kaiba ran to where he heard the voice.

There he saw serenity lying on the ground with bits of glass all over her face. "Wheeler?" asked Kaiba. "The one and only" said serenity.

She looked around her. "Where is everybody? Where are we? What's going on?" asked serenity starting to panic. Kaiba was getting really frustrated; he could not deal with a girl's hysteria right then.

"I don't know... my only concern right now is finding Mokuba," said Kaiba. Trying desperately to stay hopeful. "Mokuba is gone? Oh no," said serenity. "NO he is not GONE. He's just missing," said Kaiba.

"Oh god, no no no, this is not happening. Please god, please let me be in a dream," said serenity, talking to herself. Kaiba ignoring Serenity started to search for Mokuba underneath all the debris and smoke.

"Mokuba please be alive," said Kaiba frantic with worry. "MOKUBA!" yelled Kaiba. Kaiba yelled repeatedly until his voice got hoarse.

Serenity seeing this started to see the compassionate side of Kaiba. The side of his undying love for his little brother. "Kaiba... maybe...he's" said serenity. "NO, don't even say it, don't even think it," said Kaiba harshly, his face turning purple with rage. "Seto..." said a tiny whisper sounding as if it came from miles away. "Mokuba? MOKUBA! Where are you?" asked Kaiba feeling a slight spark of hope.

"Right here" said Mokuba. Kaiba turned and saw his little brother lying on the ground with huge gashes all over his body. "Mokuba..." said Kaiba at a loss of words at seeing his brother's body in this condition.

Seeing Kaiba's worried expression Mokuba started to get worried. "What's wrong Seto?" asked Mokuba. "Oh it's nothing much really Mokuba, you've just got some scars on your face. But don't worry, they're not too deep, it'll heal in no time." said Serenity trying to console Mokuba. "Oh ok." said Mokuba, still worried.

"Hey! Do you think we're the only survivors?" asked serenity diverting the conversation from Mokuba's face.

"Ummm...maybe. Let's check," said Mokuba. "IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE? PLEASE ANSWER IF U CAN HEAR ME," yelled Mokuba. There was dead silence.

"Then yes, I do think we're the only survivors," said Mokuba. "The ONLY survivors, but how can that be?" asked Serenity. "We were in the front, the airbags broke our landing," said Kaiba, trying to think of a way to leave this island.

Serenity started to walk away, "Hey! Where are you going?" asked Kaiba, getting more aggravated by the minute. "I'm going to go look for shelter, standing here all day isn't going to help," said serenity matter of factly.

Kaiba seethed but he decided that they should, the clouds looked heavy, it was going to start raining soon. They started to walk, every now and than Mokuba and Serenity stopped to admire the scenery, A little beyond where they were was a little cave.

Mokuba started to run toward it. "Hey look a cave!" said Mokuba excitedly, never being in one before.

When they got inside, they first looked to see if there were any animals, after coming to the conclusion that there wasn't any, they started to make a fire.

Seeing Kaiba trying to start a fire, but failing every time, brought on a series of laughter from Serenity and Mokuba. "What's so funny?" asked Kaiba annoyed.

"It's just that you can do everything. But you can't even start a fire," said serenity still laughing until her sides started to hurt.

Kaiba became indignant "FINE...lets see if you can do it," said Kaiba, knowing serenity wouldn't be able to. I mean come on, if he couldn't do it, a Wheeler most definitely couldn't either. Then suddenly a flame had appeared.

"What the?" asked Kaiba surprised. "Ya!" said serenity delighted that she could start a fire and Kaiba couldn't. She was gloating. "But how?" asked Kaiba. "When we were young my brother and I used to go camping together. He taught me how to start a fire," said serenity proudly. "OMG...my brother. He must be so worried; I should have arrived by now.

_Meanwhile in domino airport_

Joey was thrilled to be able to see his little sister again. He was waiting against the front desk; it's where Joey and Serenity decided to meet. He had a bouquet of flowers and a half-eaten box of chocolates with him. "**_The three o' clock plane has been delayed,"_** said the announcer in the speakers. _I wonder what's wrong..._

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hey everyone :D im really sorry for the late update I've been so busy and actually...The truth is I know what I want to do with the story but I just don't know how to get there...Writers block : I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP but only if I know you guys still want to read it. so...please review, please please please tnx :


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: hi pplz, I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a huge writer's block plus 6 exams to study for, which BTW is next week : ( anyways...Hope you like this chapter! Oh and I don't own yugioh, just the plot, bla bla bla ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 4

It started to rain, you could hear the pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground. As a child, serenity had always been afraid of thunder. Even today, her phobia never went away.

"Serenity, what are you doing crouching on the floor like that?" asked Kaiba. "No-o-o nothing." Serenity stuttered.

Kaiba could clearly see serenity was afraid. "You're not AFRAID of a little bit of thunder are you?" mocked Kaiba.

A lightning bolt hit the outside of the cave they were in. "ahhh!" screamed serenity. Serenity began to crouch even deeper. "Oh my god it's just thunder, pathetic." hissed Kaiba.

Serenity crouched deeper and deeper with her hands covering her ears; she started to rock back and forth. Kaiba could see she was truly afraid.

He leaned down next to her. "You know its all right to be afraid...just don't let it get to you." said Kaiba.

Kaiba felt a bit of sympathy for her, he remembered when he was a child. He was not afraid of anything but a bit of thunder would scare the crap out of him.

Annoyed with Serenity's wavering he put her in his arms. Serenity was shivering and a teardrop fell on his now ragged shirt. Kaiba held her tight until she stopped shivering and fell asleep.

Sitting there with a warm weight on his legs, knowing his brother was safe and the calming pattering of the rain, he felt a sense of tranquility as he never felt before. For the first time in a long time, he had time to think, to feel, to understand.

Kaiba shifted and could see serenity's face clearly in the moonlight. She really was beautiful.

You could see the innocence and the purity of herself in her face. Kaiba knew she never felt the back of a strap on her back or having to fight for survival.

He could now understand everything he has done and is still doing; the long hours at work, minimal amount of sleep, constant worrying was both physically and mentally draining him.

He wondered how it was like to have no worries, no cares, even just for a few days.

A/N: Again, I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update; I will try not to let it happen again. I know its short and there may be mistakes in here so pleasssssseeeee tell me what they are and leave me comments, good, bad, terrible, whatever. It will be greatly appreciated. : ) ) )


End file.
